


Day 8. Star | Sumo as a Cat

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Domestic, Gen, Inktober 2018, Plot is the Title, Sumo as a cat, and i love them, cats are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: Everything is the same only Sumo is a barely domesticated trash goblin instead of a Saint Bernard.





	Day 8. Star | Sumo as a Cat

“Sumo - no!” Too late, Hank’s shout spurred Sumo to action and he pushed off the table. In his wake, he knocked off the plate of Hank’s leftovers the cat had been helping himself to. It shattered in a star-point pattern, bits of pork fried rice and spare rib bones scattering across the kitchen-dining room floor. “Oh Jesus Christ, you little asshole.”

Connor scooped to pick Sumo up, the immense fluff of black fur no challenge for the android. He tucked Sumo into his arm before sitting back on the couch. “Would you like assistance, Hank?”

“Is that your way of saying I told you so?” Hank asked, bent over to pick up the scraps of food.

“No,” Connor considered, inclining his head. “I don’t think so.” Sumo began purring as Connor’s fingers brushed over his face. “Though, how many years is it for broken plates again?”

“Mirrors, Connor. You’re thinking mirrors.”

“Ah, that’s right. Human superstitions can be difficult to grasp.” Sumo meowed his agreement, leaning his face into Connor’s touch.

He knew Hank was watching the two of them as he threw the pieces and remains of food out, muttering “traitor” under his breath as he crossed back over the threshold into the living room. “You know, he only started acting up when you moved in.”

“Is that so? You know, I have heard I have an inclination toward rebelling,” Connor teased.

“Yeah. Breaking in, stealing my cat…”

“I did say I liked cats.”

Hank plopped down onto the couch next to Connor again. “Yeah, yeah I guess you did. C’mere you prick.” Hank plucked Sumo up from Connor’s arms, putting him instead between the two of them, his own calloused hands roaming over the cat’s face and neck. “Guess that worked out all right.”

“I guess it did,” Connor replied, smiling as he felt the comforting thrums of Sumo’s purr kick up a notched as he drifted off between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man.


End file.
